Happy Birthday Junior!
by Mad Hattress Skylar
Summary: It's Junior's birthday. What will he recieve from Anita.JuniorAnita Slightly or more OOC. Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:sadly I do not own R.O.D. If I did I wouldn't be writing here. ) Please R&R 

Happy Birthday Junior  
Junior stood in the middle of Nenene Sumiregawa's apartment when Anita came up to hiim,"Hello Junior.",was all she said "Hello. Did something happen? All I was told was that I needed to come here because it was important and when I got here Yomiko dragged me in here and told me to wait"  
"Yes something did happen. Why don't you follow me.",she suggested before turning away and walking into the kitchen with him at her heels. As soon as the door opened Michelle, Yomiko, Nancy, Drake, Maggie, and Wendy jumped out of assorted places.  
"Suprise!",they yelled. "What's this?",he asked looking around at streamers and a giant vanilla cake with chocolate icing and another that was made of icecream. "Well remember when you made cake for me a few weeks for my birthday?",Wendy asked Junior noddedin assent.  
"Remember when I asked you if you would like me to bake a cake on your birthday and you didn't know when it was and I said I would find out?",she recieved another nod.  
"Well Happy Birthday Junior.",she smiled before coming forward to hug him.  
For the rest of the night Junior and the others had a night they would never forget. The cakes were awsome and he got some presents. After the night was over he was asked to stay agreed after about 30 minutes of begging.  
As everyone was settling into bed he lay down and pretended to sleep when he heard somebody walking through the house as stealthily as possible and walk out onto the balcony. He looked and saw Anita leaning on the edge and stood slowly walking to the door. He leaned on the door and watched Anita stare at the stars.  
Suddenly Anita felt somebody watching her and turned ready to attack. When she saw who it was she relaxed.  
"What're you up for? You scared me half to death.",she said looking him up and down. He had grown over the year. Before he was as tall as her. Now he was much taller.  
"Sorry. I heard you and wanted to see what was going on.",he answered looking down at his feet. "I'll go now.",he straightened up and turned to walk away but felt a hand on his.  
"Why don't you stay out here with me?",Anita asked with her puppie dog eyes looking up at him. Junior fell for them,  
"Sure.",he complied as they walked back to the edge of the balcony. "So. Did you have fun today"  
"Yes. It's the first time I ever really celebrated anything except for that night Wendy mentioned. I've never even recieved a real present before today"  
"Really? Too bad. Michelle used to celebrate anything new that happened. It got so boring after a while"  
"Oh. Is that why you weren't there much of the time?",Junior inquired "No. I just needed to think about some stuff.",she answered spinning once like a ballerina "Like what"  
"You mostly.",was her shy whispered answer. Her face started to turn beet red as Junior tipped her chin to look deep into her green eyes.  
"What for"  
"I..I uhh...I can't answer that.",she stuttered pulling away from him,"I should go to be now. Uhh...see ya.",she said as she started to run inside to her room.  
He stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
"Please let me go?",she pleaded trying to tug her arm free.  
"Can't I have an answer first?",he prodded "Fine. I was trying to figure out if I like you or not. Everytime I see you I get this weird feeling in my stomach and feel like we're meant to be together. Can I go now"  
"Me too.",he said not answering her question but confusing her.  
"Huh?",she asked with a confused look on her face.  
"I get that weird feeling too. I didn't know until now but...I believe that I like you...a lot.",they both blushed but eventually Junior got the courage to lean in and peck her on the mouth. Anita's eyes opened wide before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him forward before kissing him thoroughly along with him of course helping.  
"There's your present from me.",she smiled.  
Then all of a sudden the lights came on and there was clapping a cheering making the two jump apart and blush.  
There stood Michelle, Maggie, Nenene, and Nancy clapping. Michelle ran up to Junior and gave him a hug,  
"You have no idea how long we've been waiting for that to happen!",she said in her quirky voice.  
Junior looked at Anita and mouthed,'What's happening?', making Anita shrug.  
THE END

A/N:So was it good? Did ya'll like it? I know I made some mistakes and made it seem a bit boring but it's my first fic that I've ever finished so I would love to hear what you guys can give me for ideas on how I can improve myself. Thanks.


	2. Thanks from the Author

Thanks from the Author

Thanks so much for the constructive critisicm. I will definately use it for my next fic. I look forward to writing another R.O.D. fic. I don't know when, but when I do I hope whoever R&R's here will check that out. Thank you.  
Fiona


End file.
